Dispensers for dispensing stacked folded sheets of paper towels, tissues, and the, like are well known in the art. Single sheet dispensers are generally desirable because they can be refilled when only partially depleted, as compared to roll product dispensers wherein changing a partially depleted roll may result in significant wasted product. Stacked single sheet dispensers are also desirable because they tend to be simple devices that are not subject to jamming or failure.
A disadvantage of folded stacked sheet dispensers is that they are susceptible to attempts at being overfilled or “stuffed.” Overfilling the dispenser can compress the stack of sheets and make it very difficult to remove a sheet from the dispenser. For example, the pressure against the stack may prevent a free tab or end of the sheet from becoming accessible for a user to grasp in order to withdraw the sheet. In an overfilled condition, the stack of sheets may be wedged in the dispenser so firmly that the portion of the sheet grasped by the user simply tears instead of dispensing the sheet. Friction against the dispensing opening may be increased by overfilling the dispenser making dispensing unreliable and problematic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,805 proposes one solution for preventing overfilling of stacked folded sheet dispensers. With the dispenser according to the '805 patent, an overfill bracket is moveably connected to the frame of the dispenser such that an over-capacity of folded sheets in the frame displaces the overfill bracket and prevents the dispenser cover from engaging the frame.
Although the '805 patent provides one solution, it has been found that attempts are still made to overfill dispensers according to the '805 patent by pressing down on the bracket and stack of sheets until the sheets have been compressed enough to allow the cover to latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,382 discloses a cabinet for dispensing stacked paper sheets having a dynamic mechanism in the cabinet for restricting the height or length of the stack of sheets that can be placed in the cabinet when the cabinet is open. The restricting device is engaged by the cover and moved to a pressure relieving position when the cabinet is closed.
Dispensing cabinets incorporating overstuff protection devices thus generally rely on a movable top-end dynamic device that restricts the height of the stack of sheets that can be loaded into the dispenser. Unfortunately such devices are prone to tampering and destruction resulting from attempts to defeat the device and overstuff the dispenser.
There is still a need in the art for improvements in stacked folded sheet dispensers for preventing overfill conditions. The present invention relates to such an improved dispenser.